wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Van-Über
Van-Über Racing Developments are an Anti-Gravity racing team based in Germany. The team, along with Tigron, were one of the only two new teams in Wipeout Fusion to make a return in Wipeout Pure. History Popular AG racing pilot and four-time world champion, Wolfgang Van-Über, was famed for his belief in what he calls "The purity of the race". Committed to traditional racing ethics and good sportsmanship, commentators believed Van-Über had been hampered by a refusal to "play dirty" (using weapons), but in his words, "We must remain cleaner than clean. If all the clouds in the sky turn black, who can hope that the rain will ever cease?" A popular figure both on and off the track, Van-Über had always loved what he called "this sublime and delicious game" – a phrase which has since entered the language, giving the anti-grav 'zine "sublime and delicious" its name. Wanting to see similar action in a new age of AG racing, Van-Über went into development. However, instead of joining FEISAR's development body, he formed his own team in 2143. He later registered his new team to compete in the F9000 League. Prior to the 2160 season, Van-Über also hired Dieter Schmidt as director of technical services to improve the shield strength of the team's craft. The team appeared to be quite popular thanks to their two pilots, Songen Grey and Nami Mishima, with the latter compared to AG racing legend Arial Tetsuo. Later, however, Grey retired, and as a result, Mishima tipped to take over the main pilot spot. From then, her craft had been constantly sabotaged throughout the league. Van-Über managed to survive the collapse of the F9000 League in October 2170 when the scandal and corruption involving the F9000 Race Commission was unearthed. However, without any new AG racing competition as a result of the great depression coming after the collapse, Van-Über became dormant, as they then decided to distance themselves from AG racing. In the years following, when amateur AG racing was on the rise, the Van-Über team saw this as their opportunity to return to AG racing. As such, in 2185, they participated in the Anti-Gravity Rebirth Festival. Following the success of the FX150 Amateur League, the Van-Über team were able to witness the announcement of the FX300 League. As such, they started developing their new ship as they planned to compete in the upcoming league, after which Wolfgang Van-Über unveiled this ship to the public as soon as the ship was completed. Although they saw a fair success, the Van-Über team decided not to transition into the FX350/FX400 Leagues. Appearence, Evolution & Stats The Van-Über is one of the better craft in Wipeout Fusion, in terms of performance and weapon strength. Among the three starter teams, the Van-Über has the best thrust. However, this has been brought down by poor shield strength and low stability, despite improvements of the shield strength by the team's Technical Services Director, Dieter Schmidt. On the other hand, its decent brake force proves helpful in compensating its poor handling. The Van-Über ship in Wipeout Pure appears to be a bridged-dual-hull ship like the third and fully upgraded versions of its predecessor from the F9000 era. The ship is extremely agile, with outstanding handling and strong thrust, although this comes at the cost of speed and shielding. Gallery Vanuberfusion.png|Van-Über logo from Wipeout Fusion Vanuberfusion_b.png|Alternate Van-Über logo from Wipeout Fusion VANUBER800X600.JPG|Van-Über wallpaper from Wipeout Fusion Vanuberpure.png|Van-Über logo from Wipeout Pure Trivia *"Van-Über" roughly means "of the superior" in German. **"Van" isn't a German word, but a word of Dutch origin and means "of". The German equivalent is "Von". It could be possible that it stands for a noble title, as both "Van" and "Von" are used for noble names in the Netherlands and Germany, respectively. Moreover, these names don't contain a hyphen (i.e. Wolfgang von Über). **The "Ü" is a common letter in Germany, spelled a bit like a "Y". The alternative form would be "ue". *Even though the team was founded on the idea of "The purity of the race", their F9000 League motto reads "Rest in Pieces". **"Rest in Pieces" is a pun on the phrase, "Rest in Peace", which refers to the irony that the team had one of the best weapon technologies among the competitors of the F9000 League. *Van-Über were the only new team to have directly survived the collapse of the F9000 League (EG-R and Xios also survived, but as a result of their merger to form EG-X). *Since they have never made any appearance since Pure, there was much speculation that Van-Über folded after the end of the FX300 League. However, whether it is true or not remains unknown. *In Wipeout HD, there are three Van-Über billboards – one is seen in Vineta K, hanging at a balcony of an apartment, and the others are seen in Sebenco Climb, one on a large dam (due to the dam size, it's very easy to spot if the camera is at a correct angle) and another at a tower by a long slope. **It's possible that Van-Über was intended to make into Wipeout HD, however time constraints removed the team from the game. Nevertheless, the billboards remain in their original positions. The same case also applies to Tigron. Category:Teams